


Vermilion

by AriGoddessofNight17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriGoddessofNight17/pseuds/AriGoddessofNight17
Summary: Hermione couldn't put it to words. Of what she seen or not have seen. The echoing of a pained gasp, following a body dropping with a loud thud. All she could make out was a tall figure in dark with red eyes. She could still feel the astonishing fear pulsing.





	Vermilion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Soooo this is something I made for the lovely   
> AconitumLuparia! This woman is amazing! If you haven't checked out her Tomione fics, please do! BTW I Love yaaaaa! Anyway I'm not sure if there will be more but I'll leave that up to her after she sees this! So I hope everyone enjoys this! Feel free to leave your thoughts! I own nothing but this idea!

Vermilion

You'll leave a mark  
And you'll leave me scarred  
Take everything but the beat of my heart  
Don't feel anything  
You're ending me  
But I'll let you keep  
Keep Killing Me Slow

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The water drapped over her body, wet and ever deep. The pounding in her ears leaving a thrum within her mind. Still those brown eyes continued to stare up at the ceiling. Her wild curls turning to wet straight silk. The dryness of her mouth distracting. Despite the warmth of the tub of water, she felt chilled to the bone.

Hermione couldn't put it to words. Of what she seen or not have seen. The echoing of a pained gasp, following a body dropping with a loud thud. All she could make out was a tall figure in dark with red eyes. She could still feel the astonishing fear pulsing. The way she turned back into the corner, her phone tight in her grip. She tried to control her breathing yet the tears were already forming. A few moments go by and she dares another look. Another chill going down her spine. The figure and the body were both gone.

Hurriedly she got home, which was four blocks away from the alleyway. Trying to relieve the stress she drew up a bath.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Hermione bolted up out of the water. The cold air collided with her naked flesh. She scanned her bathroom, fear hiking as she listened to a sound from the other room. A creaking of the door made her skin go pale. Slowly, she stepped out of the tub, drawing a long white towel over her body.

Tip toeing across the bathroom, her hair sticking wildly to her skin. Hermione shivered as she opened the door slightly. Frowning as she could see her hallway light flickering. She did recall paying the electric bill. Trying to muster up her courage to move forward. A sudden deep meow had her inhaling sharply. Groaning in half relief and stupidity she opened her door all the way. The orange tabby rubbing against her wet skin.

"Don't scare me like that! " she chided her furry companion.

Crookshanks perks at her tone of voice before turning and swaying off. Hermione sighed walking into the bedroom. Taking note that the light in the living-room stopped flickering. She turned on the lamp at the side of her bed. Dropping the towel and walking bare to her cherry wood dresser.  
Crookshanks once again startled her, running past her legs with a sharp hiss and straight under the bed. Hermione let out a curse before opening the dresser and pulling out a thin black satin babydoll with a satin thong set.

The dress slip upon her body. It fell slightly past her thighs. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Taking in her appearance. Nothing out of the ordinary aside from the dark eyes. Lately sleep been hard to come across with all the nightmares. She shuddered as she once again recalled the alleyway.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Peircing red through the dimmed area. The body so lifeless before her eyes. Hermione felt her heart pounding in her ears harshly. She crossed her arms feeling her body grow numb. The breathing becoming labored. All she could see was the dead body from the distance.

"Been thinking about me, love?"

A soft baritone voice spoke out, making Hermione's blood run cold. She turned sharply, fear alit in her expression.

There several feet away was a tall figure. A snap of his fingers and the light flickered dead. The window only showing a small amount of moonlight illuminating part of the room. Hermione backed into her dresser in shock. The tall figure taking some steps closer with a creak in the floorboards. Those red hues glowing with cold interest.

"From the sound of your heartbeat I'd wager I'm correct. It's quite a shame. " He stated while stopping just in front of her.

Hermione couldn't shake her gaze from him. There was no denying that this creature before her was frighteningly beautiful. Dark hair swept to the side, the pale skin that appeared to glow under the moonlight, such chiseled features with red eyes that belong to no human. Dressed in a white long sleeve dress shirt that was unbuttoned. His face stared at her coldly. Her body screamed to run yet she couldn't.

"Who are you? " She stammered out.

He seemed amused by her question to which he smiled. Though that smile seemed so out of place. Empty and dangerous. His voice was still eerie but soft.

"I'm the one who is going to drain the life out of you, love."

He suddenly leaned forward startling Hermione. His hands encasing her, palms flat upon the dresser. The scent of him washed over her, invigorating and utterly male. Her pulse thudded, relentless at the proximity. She tried to remain calm. Trying to convince herself that maybe she is only imagining this.

A cold pair of lips traced over her skin of her cheek, the words ensnaring and threatening all at once.

"I assure you, Hermione. I'm no fragment of your imagination. An before this night is over I'll show you how real I am. "

"Please don't. " She whispered, instantly thinking of the dead body.

Tips of his fingers ran over her lower back causing a shiver to go down her spine.

"Then praytell, am I to do with you?" He murmurs against her ear.

Two of her slender arms moved to his chest. She didn't know if this considered crossing the line but that didn't stop her. Hermione cleared her throat. Thinking swiftly of the first thing that came to mind.

"I'll be yours."

He draws back to look at her, intrigued.

Hermione stares at him pleadingly. A moment of silence then he smiles maliciously, flashing marble white sharp fangs. The action makes goosebumps raise upon her skin. He was a vampire.

"You don't know what you are asking. Death would be much kinder." He speaks while running a thumb over her throat.

Hermione swallows nervously. Death was the last thing she'd ever want. Still she wanted to change his mind. She wanted to live. So she decided to play.

"If you are going to kill me, may I have your name? "

The man purses his lips and she found herself immediately drawn. He says it so soft she thought it was her imagination.

"Tom Riddle. "

She flushes under his intense gaze, her palms becoming clammy. She tests it on her tongue.

"Tom. " she starts then bravely or stupidly raises her hand up to cup his cheek. His skin was icy to the touch making her inhale sharply. Still she continued to speak. "Let me make it worth your time. Allow me to live."

Tom narrowed his eyes, brushing her hand away. His voice icy.

"You think you can try to buy yourself time?"

Hermione falters and shakes her head.

"It's not like that!"

Tom sneers at her, pulling her into him by her throat.

"Beg all you like love. " he hissed out.

She didn't know what pressed her to do it but Hermione felt something inside her snapped. She felt her nails digging into his skin. Trying to break skin. To no avail, Tom didn't budge.

"I'm not going to beg, Tom. " She states

The familiar sense of foreboding wrecks her as Tom suddenly releases her. His tone dangerously soft.

"Would you kill for me, Hermione?"

The question takes her aback. If anything it feels like a test to her. Dark and inhumane. Still she could only stare into those deep red hues. The curve of his lips twisted, menacingly. He was awaiting her answer.

Hermione bit her lip, the thought dragging within her mind. Images of the dead body coming to mind. Her heart raced but she schooled her features. What choice did she have?

"Show me. "

The words were out of her mouth before she knew it and Tom openly scowled at her.

"You want me to show you?"

Hermione flinched at the iciness of his tone. Not expecting his reaction. Then she felt his hands lifting her up upon the dresser. Knocking away the picture frames of her parents and friends. It shattered on contact, that made her breath hitched.

The look he gave her made her blood run but for a entirely different reason. His fingers traced over the apex of her thighs. His voice was soft yet demanding as he leaned towards her.

"Close your eyes, Hermione. "

She couldn't help it. Not one bit. That tantalizing moment. Her eyes fluttered shut. Yet, she could feel him. There was no denying how dangerous this was. Tom was pulling all the strings.

Tom peered at the young human woman. Something akin to befuddlement flooded him. To think he'd been so careful in his hunts. Still didn't stop the moment from coming forward. He could taste the astonishing fear from her. Would she make an assist or be a hinder like the rest?

Hermione

The name rolled within his mind. So undeniably intriguing. A taste would settle his mind. Would she live or die? He would see.

The loud snap of glass made hermione tense her muscles. Tom didn't stop the dark chuckle leaving his lips.

"Don't fret, Hermione. I need you to relax."

He leaned forward running his fingers over cool, soft skin. His lips trailing, delicately from her jaw to her throat. She smelled exquisite. Like fresh autumn air.

Still her body trembled under his touch. He placed soft kisses down her throat. Fingers moving to exposed more skin. Her breath hitched.

All of a sudden the room started to swirl in her vision. Hazy, making her heart thud. Pounding and pounding. Tom's voice a lull, yet it felt so inviting. She didn't understand it. Didn't want to understand.

A shifting of movement. Sharp warmth enveloped Hermione. She could make out the inky hair between her thighs. Then a piercing sensation had her gasping out in pain. It dulled the moment something wet and warm crept upon her. She couldn't help the rush of excitement in her veins. How it pooled into her core. She ached. She wanted something more. Harshly, she grabbed Tom's inky locks. A moan escaping her lips.

Tom growled, the vibration thruming through her thigh. The hot taste lingered on his tongue. Spicy yet tangy. His red hues peered upon her.

"I'll ask one more time, Hermione. Will you kill for me? "

Hermione released her hold on him. The ache still throbbing. Something about him called out to her. Not necessarily in a good way. It was heady and toxic. There was no going back. She was already good as dead. In a sense.

"Yes. "

The look he gave her was almost wicked that held the dark desire beneath. He rose up instantly capturing her face between his hands. Lips descending, claiming in a brutal kiss. The tangle of tongues and limbs coming together in a fight for dominance.

Hermione hissed in pain and pleasure as Tom bit her lower lip, drawing blood. The hardness of him driving her reckless with desire. Tom groaned into her lips, drinking her in. His hand delving deep inside her wet folds. Purging three fingers in.

"No darling, I want you to watch me. " Tom spoke heatedly, whilst thrusting his fingers in and out.

The woman cried out, the sheer pleasure making her shiver. Her brown eyes snapped to his red eyes. Watching, intently. Then at once her underwear was gone. Tossed to the floor, his fingers removed and he dropped to his knees.

"To-" She started but moaned as his tongue flicked to her clit slowly. "Ohhhhh fuck" Once, twice. Then his fingers slipped back in, adding to her expanding pleasure.

Tom sucked hard on her clit before nipping sharply. Hermione cried out. "Yes, please more!"

Tom felt amused by her reaction. In fact, it made her all the more desirable. This nice turn of events proved that she craved something darker. Which he'd be happy to obliged.

The moment her back touched the bed, her eyes widen. Tom removed all his clothes. The nakedness making Hermione catch her breath at his pale marble skin. Devastatingly, beautiful.

He started for her, pulling her baby doll off. Now she was just as naked. He stared, eyes trailing over her body heatedly. Tom brought his lips to hers. The kiss soft at first. A silent promise. For more.

Hermione tentatively ran her fingers down from his hard chest to his thick throbbing hardness. It felt like velvet beneath her fingertips. A sharp hiss escaped Tom's lips. His hand closing over hers. Watching in lustful fascination as their hands stroked together in slow pumps.

"Do you like touching me, Hermione? " His husky voice drawled.

Hermione shuddered with unveiled want. She flicked her thumb over his head. Smearing the evidence of his desire. He groaned at the sensation. Her eyes flashed to his and she gave him a sinful smile.

"I believe you already know, Tom. "

Then without warning she dipped her head down, taking him within her mouth.

Tom cursed under his breath. Warmth flooding him at her tongue and movement. She was so daring and he felt his eyes rolled back as he moved his hips in tune with her head going down on him.

"That's it, darling. Don't hold back. " Tom moaned as his fingers threaded through her hair.

Hermione continued to suck him, swirling her ever wet tongue as she did so. Her hand moving to cup his testicles. She groaned as he throbbed even more. His breath coming in loud pants.

Tom couldn't believe this woman before him. Sure, he knew that she couldn't be a stranger to sex. Yet, there was so much potential for him to mold her to his exact needs. He didn't doubt that she be willing.

With that train of thought he suddenly halted her. His eyes boring deep into hers.

"Enough play, Hermione."

She slowly drawn back, licking her lips in the process. That made him dive for her, the primal need surging forward.

He flipped her, the arms folded upon her lower back by his hands. Tom leaned down, rubbing his hard length between her buttocks very slowly.

"Tell me you want this, Hermione. " He muttered darkly.

Hermione shuddered, clenching with need. The pillow muffling her moan, as he repeated his action. It drove her mad.

Tom smirked at her intangible words.

"Care to repeat that? "

There was a moment of silence.

"You must be blind." She snarked

He clicked his tongue at her cheeky reply.

"Hmmm wrong answer, love."

The first slap across her ass took her by surprise. A stinging sensation of heat and desire making her shake. Then he did it again and again. Making her cry out.

"Fuck"

Then without warning he slid all the way into her. A moan escaping his lips. Hermione cried out at the sudden intrusion. Tom moved his hips, driving deeper within her. The pace languid.

"Shhhh love, we only just begun. "

Hermione could feel the spots in her vision as Tom applied pressure upon her arms. Mixing pain with pleasure. However, he didn't stop there. A sharp piercing sensation crossed her as he sunk his teeth into her throat. Still thrusting, harshly inside her. Blood coating the white sheets. She keened meeting his thrusts.

"Tom"

He snarled, animalistic. Releasing her hands to grab her long tresses. While drawing her to his chest. Rubbing two fingers along her clit.

"I want to see you break." He muttered against her skin, lips tainted with her blood.

The words were dark and edgy. Hermione bucked under his touch. Grasping his hand and moving it to her hard nipples. Tom let his fingers pinch at the flesh.

"Hmmm so responsive. What else can I draw from you? "

Hermione felt the intense pressure building and building with each thrust of his hips. She bit her lip, trying to find some semblance of control.

"Nothing more. "

Tom stopped his movements. Those red hues flashing. Did she dare?

"We'll see about that. "

He withdrew from her, letting her body drop to the mattress. She was all shaky, chest heaving, the scent of sweet blood in the air. The primal part of him watched her, taking her in.

Hermione rolled upon her back, finally coming face to face. Flinching at the sudden icy gaze he bestowed on her. It wasn't by no means passionate but something seemed so detached in his expression. A striking contrast to how he played her body. She could still feel the ardorous tingle of his touch.

"You intend to kill me. " She remarked.

Tom didn't seem fazed by her. No. He leaned down. Those cold hands running over her skin. Over her breast to her waist. His breath fanning over her.

"What gave you that idea? " his tone was clipped.

She narrowed her eyes at him. Tit for tat.

"Fucking me doesn't mean I'm automatically spared. You intend to turn me. Isn't that right?"

Tom gave her a chilling smile before leaning down and capturing her nipple in his mouth. The tongue swirling over the bud. She couldn't stop the wanton moan. Need filling her once more.

A few moments went by then Tom murmured to her, just before entering her with a deep thrust.

"Too many morals. This was already a given, Hermione. "

The pace picked up, and Hermione wrapped her legs around him, drawing him further inside. He groaned at the heat, skin slapping against skin. It made him bite his lips, drawing blood. It was time and they were so close.

His lips captured hers, making Hermione moan. Tom's blood filling her up. It wasn't sweet. The coppery taste making something inside her shift. Still he continue to move in and out of her, whilst kissing her wildly. It was untamed and he felt her walls clutching around him. She cried out her ecstasy.

"That's it, love. Break before me. "

He snapped his hips, once, twice, thrice before sinking his fangs into her. Her blood making him shudder his release with a snarl. Pleasure washing over him in electric waves.

"Fuck."

He brought his hands to her throat. Enclosing and watching the fear flash before her eyes. Without another word, he snapped her neck. The woman going completely limp.

Tom pulled away from Hermione, his face a mask. Giving nothing away. As she laid bare, and lifeless. His blood was still running through her. There was nothing to do but wait. Then he'd see if she was true to her word.

Silence filled the room. Aside from the clicking of the clock hanging on the wall.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Then Tom sucked in. A familiar sound coming. Pulsing. Pulsing. Pulsing. Pulsing. The sudden beating of a heart that wasn't his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope everyone liked this! For those wondering, yes Force of Nature is still currently being written. As well as The Evil Within. So stay tuned guys! XD


End file.
